


Surprise Meetings

by owenharpersgirl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1695233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owenharpersgirl/pseuds/owenharpersgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several years after CA:WS, two members of SHIELD meet in a park. Both are surprised by the outcome. One-Shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place several years after Captain America: Winter Soldier though it doesn't contain spoilers.

He stood a short ways back, watching the woman on the bench. He slowly made his way over and saw next to her.

"Nice day," he comment and the woman next to him whipped around in shock.

"Director Fury," Maria Hill said, eyes wide, "What are you doing here? I thought you went underground?"

"I did," Fury nodded, "And it's not Director anymore, it's Nick."

"How've you been... Nick?" she asked.

"I've been alright," he told her, "Been staying pretty far off the grid so this is the most people I've been around in a long time."

"Must be strange," Hill said.

"Considering everything that went down at SHIELD it's actually kind of nice," Fury said, "How about you? You back at the reformed SHIELD with Coulson or you doing something else?" Before she could respond they were interrupted by a high voice.

"Mommy!" Hill and Fury both turned as a little girl came running over.

"Mommy, I'm hot," the girl complained.

"Alright, let's get your sweater off," Hill said and helped the little girl remove it.

"And who is this?" Fury asked and Hill smiled.

"This is Maisie," Hill replied, "Maisie, this is my friend Nick. We used to work together."

"Hello Maisie," Fury said.

"Hi," Maisie said quietly and then turned back to her mother, "Can I go play now?"

"Yes go on," Hill smiled and the little girl ran back to the playground. Fury turned to Hill with his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah," Hill laughed, "I've been pretty good."

"Pretty good?" Fury said, "You've got a kid." Hill laughed again and nodded.

"Yeah," she repeated, "I, uh, I adopted her last year. Her parents were killed in an explosion caused by the men the Avengers were fighting. She didn't have any other family and I got kind of attached."

"I can see why," Fury said, watching the little girl run around, "She seems great."

"She is," Hill said, "I never thought I would do the whole mom thing, but now I'm glad I did. And to answer your earlier question, yes, I am back at SHIELD.   
I've been helping Coulson out how I can and Maisie loves it there so even when I'm not working we're there most of the time anyway."

"I wouldn't be surprised if she grew up exactly like her mother," Fury said, "If she were to become a beautiful, ass-kicking agent." Hill laughed quietly and looked at her former boss.

"Would you like to join Maisie and I for dinner tonight?" she asked and Fury smiled back at her, nodding.


End file.
